This invention concerns a method of calculation and adjustment—also named “control process” in this text—of the absorbing fluid concentration, for example of lithium bromide, in an absorption air-conditioning device.
This invention also involves an absorption air-conditioning device for the implementation of the method.
Finally, this invention involves a vehicle, in particular an automotive vehicle, equipped with such an absorption air-conditioning device.
An absorption air-conditioning device consists diagrammatically of an element in which desorption takes place (denoted “desorber” in the following text), an absorber, a condenser and an evaporator. In order to operate, the desorber and absorber are filled with a mixture of at least two miscible substances formed by a coolant fluid and an absorbing fluid. This mixture is combined in the absorber, in which the absorption of the coolant fluid by the absorbing fluid takes place. The coolant fluid and the absorbing fluid have sufficiently different evaporation pressures so that, when the desorber is heated, the most volatile of the two, that is the coolant fluid, evaporates and changes into a liquid in the condenser.
The desorber receives heat, and this outside contribution permits the evaporation of the liquid coolant from the mixture. This coolant fluid is then condensed in the condenser by cooling. The liquid obtained is trapped and evaporated in the evaporator and thus produces the cold of the air-conditioning. The absorber allows the solution to fix the coolant fluid molecules and, in this way, to maintain a low pressure and, therefore, a low evaporation temperature. The solution/coolant fluid reaction is exothermic. The absorber solution, therefore, must be cooled so that it retains its absorbing power.